Perasaan Seorang Kakak
by Series 480
Summary: Menjadi seorang kakak tidaklah mudah, maka dari itu aku selalu berusah menjadi kakak yang baik bagi kedua adik ku -Leeteuk-/Park Jungsu (Park Leeteuk)/OC/EXO K( Park Chanyeol)/Wu Yi Fan (Chris Wu)/Byun Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun).


**Perasaan Seorang Kakak**

**Gener : Family, Supernatural, Mystery, Romance.**

**Cats : Park Jungsu, Park Luna (OC), Park Chanyeol, Wu YiFan, Byun Baekhyun :: Kim Baekhyun.**

**Summary : **_Menjadi seorang kakak tidaklah mudah, maka dari itu aku selalu berusah menjadi kakak yang baik bagi kedua adik ku-Leeteuk -_

**Disclaimner : Cerita ini milik saya sedang para tokoh tidak mungkin miliki saya bukan?**

**Warning : Warning : Seperti biasa Typo, Non EYD, Gaje, alur cepat dan bisa lambat, etc.**

* * *

**A / N : Cerita ini hanya sebuah pemikiran ku tentang peran seorang kakak yang sebenarnya di lingkungan ku. Jadi mohon dimengerti jika kadang ada yang tidak sesuai harapan. Tidak ada pengeditan dan para pembaca boleh berkomentar dengan bebas di cerita ini.**

* * *

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kedatangan tamu jauh**

* * *

Leeteuk adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Park yang tinggal di _Belanda_, negara yang sering di juluki negeri kincir angin itu. Hidup lama di_ Belanda _tidak membuat Leeteuk benar-benar melupakan tempat lahirnya di korea selatan, negeri ginseng. _Belanda_ memang sangat indah kita bisa menemukan banyak keunikan disana ditambah jika sore hari kita bisa berjalan-jalan di daerah rumahnya yang tergolong dataran rendah di desa _Giethroon _di provensi _Overijssel_ yang sering disebut seperti _Venice-Italy._ Menghirup udara di pagi hari banyak penduduk yang mulai pergi berkerja dengan senyum yang terpait di wajah mereka. Menyapa penduduk yang ia kenal Leeteuk mengedarkan penglihatannya keseluruh tempat, pepohonan hijau, air yang bersih,udara yang segera sangat identik dengan_ Giethroon_.

"Leeteuk _hyung_."

Sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar di belakang. Mengehentikan langkah lalu menengok kebelakang Leeteuk menemukan adik termudanya berlari dengan semangat kearahnya. Memberi senyum kecil Leeteuk segera menepuk pundak adiknya yang memiliki tinggi yang jauh dari pada dirirnya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol sepertinya kau semangat sekali hari ini?"Leeteuk menggandeng tangan adiknya agar melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hari ini keluarga jauh kita datang untuk berkunjung wahh… betapa senangnya aku keluarga _appa_ datang kesini."Chanyeol hampir meloncat gembira menyampaikan berita terbaru dalam keluarganya yang sayangnya ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Memasang wajah kaget agar adiknya tidak merasa kecewa Leeteuk bertanya seakan ia baru mendenger berita tersebut.

"_Echt waar?_"(benarkah?)

"_Ja_."(ya)

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat agar Leeteuk percaya, tertawa kecil Leeteuk mengusap bahu adiknya dengan sayang. Adiknya ini polos sekali jika berusaha meyakinkan seseorang untuk percaya perkataannya.

"Kapan mereka akan datang kesini?"

"Jam 2 siang _hyung_."Chanyeol tiba-tiba berwajah lesu, Leeteuk mengerti jam segitu Chanyeol harus sudah ada di tempat lessnya yang tak jauh dari rumah. Menenangkan adiknya dengan berkata 'Tidak apa, kan pulang dari less kamu bakalan ketemu jugakan,' yang dijawab Chanyeol dengan tak kalah lesunya 'Tidak tidak nanti aku yang pailing terakhir dikenal berarti kasihan sekali aku' Chanyeo berwajah muram setelah mengetakannya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah jelek adiknya Leeteuk mengubah alur pembicaraan mereka dengan perlahan dan itu berhasil, Chanyeol kembali menjadi semangat dan gembira kembali.

"_Hyung_ tidak kerja apa?"

"Libur. Inikan hari minggu masa harus berkerja."Leeteuk meninju bahu adiknya pelan namun reaksi sang adik berlebihan. Ckk ia ingin sekali memanggil adik keduanya untuk menghentikan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan adiknya di belakang Leeteuk mendengar sang adik berseru untuk memintanya agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Berjalan beiringan Leeteuk menyanyikan lagu _Uncommitted _dari Xiah Junsu yang didengarkan oleh adiknya.

_It was all a dream__  
__Reality was far from the safe picture__  
__She painted for me__  
__She told me I was the one and I believed__  
__Until the dream dissipated so suddenly_

_I don't know why she was so compelled to leave__  
__Something was messin' with her psychology__  
__I'm confused, she's sayin' something's wrong with me__  
__But how can I fix something I cannot see_

_She said, you're not ready_  
_Baby, you're not ready for the real thing_  
_She told me that I'd be unfaithful and I cannot believe_

_She said you can't be committed_  
_I said baby I don't really get it_  
_She said you're not the right type only good for one night_  
_You never stay committed to me_

_How could this be, she's telling me_  
_I will never let her be my everything (OK)_  
_She said I'm a player and I'll never change_  
_I feel that I'm ready to leave again_

_She said she could never trust a player like me_  
_But baby that was part of my history_  
_She's telling me breaking hearts is a part of me_  
_It's like it's in my system and it would never leave_

_She said you're not ready baby you not ready for the real thing_  
_She told me that I be unfaithful and I cannot believe_

_She said you can't be committed_  
_I said baby I don't really get it_  
_She said you're not the right type only good for one night_  
_You never stay committed to me_

_She said you can't be committed_  
_I said baby I don't really get it_  
_She said you're not the right type only good for one night_  
_You never stay committed to me_

Leeteuk membelokan langkahnya menuju taman terdekat, menarik adiknya kearah bangku kosong yang mengahadap sungai yang dilalui oleh perahu sebagai transportasinya Leeteuk melanjutkan bait lagunya.

_I'm committed_

_Uncommitted, I'll never admit it_  
_And then I'll never get it but somehow she could be right_  
_Uncommitted, I'll never admit it_  
_And then I'll never get it but somehow she could be right_

_She said you can't be committed_  
_I said baby I don't really get it_  
_She said you're not the right type only good for one night_  
_You never stay committed to me_

_She said you can't be committed_  
_I said baby I don't really get it_  
_She said you're not the right type only good for one night_  
_You never stay committed to me_

Leeteuk meneyelesaikan lagunya lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tersenyum, Leeteuk sempat mendengar adiknya bernyanyi sedikit dibagian yang cepat di bait lagu Xiah Junsu.

"Bakat rapp mu tidak pernah hilang malah makin bertemabah bagus, Chanyeol-_ah_."puji Leeteuk sambil menatap jauh kedepan. Ia ingin adiknya menjadi jauh lebih sukses darinya nanti yang hanya menjadi guru di sekolah menengah atas, mengajak adiknya bercerita Leeteuk banyak memabahas kesukaan adiknya terakhir ini yang masuk kedalam bidang seni. Chanyeol sendiri sangat senang ketika kakak pertamanya ingin jauh lebih mengetahui tentangnya lebih banyak, menceritakan tentang kebiasaan disekolah atau pun kegiatan diluarnya. Chanyeol merasa senang karena kakanya tidak marah atas kebiasaannya yang suka membuat kekacawan disekolah malahan sang kakak mendukung kebiasaannya yang tergolong buruk. Tertawa bersama saat Chanyeol melemparkan leluconnya Leeteuk sangat mengerti umuran seperti adiknya ini memiliki tingkah laku yang masih kekanak-kanakan melebih anak kecil. Melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 pagi Leeteuk mengajak Chanyeol pulang kerumah karena sebentar lagi adiknya ini akan berangkat less dihari minggu.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka disambut teriakan manis adik keduanya yang bernama Luna, adiknya ini memiliki mata hijau seperti ibunya mengusap rambut adiknya Leeteuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luna yang sedang asik beracanda bersama, menuju dapur untuk mendatangi ibunya yang sibuk memasak Leeteuk mengecup sekilas pipi sang ibu.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu ibu?"

"Tolong masukan adonan kue yang ada di meja itu ke open, _baby_."Leeteuk mengikuti insturuksi ibunya memakai alas tangan Leeteuk mengangkat adonan kue yang telah di masukan ke loyang, Leeteuk membuka open listrik dan mengatur lama memasaknya sesuai instruski ibunya,

"Mana ayah?"

"Ayah mu sedang dalam perjalanan menjumput sepupu kita jadi ibu rasa bergegas sedikit menyediakan makan siangnya."

"Bukannya jam 2 mereka baru sampai, ibu?"

"Pemberangkat pesawat ke sini di percepat kata paman mu dan terpaksa ayah segera meluncur pergi menjemput keluarga paman Kim. Tolong ikatkan rambut ibu keatas _baby_."Leeteuk mengambil penjepit rambut, menggulung rambut ibunya lalu di naikan ketas Leeteuk segera menjemput rambut ibunya itu.

"Apa lagi yang aku bisa bantu ibu?"

"Mandilah dan jangan lupa suruh Chanyeol juga mandi dan ingat pakailah air hangat, cucaca kurang bersahabat berapa hari ini _baby_."perintah ibunya yang ia langsung turuti. Menuju ruang tengah di mana asal suara Chanyeol dan Luna, Leetuk segera berkata apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi.

"Chanyeol, ibu menyuruh mandi."

"Oke, mari kita mandi bersama _Hyung_."seru Chanyeol dan menarik tubuhnya kekamar mandi sedangkan Luna berteriak mengatakan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil saja. Mengangantung handuk yang sempat ia ambil Leeteuk melepaskan semua pakainya dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di bawah _shower_.

"Sepertinya sepupu kita akan datang lebih cepat."Leeteuk membuka percakapan tangannya mengambil shampo yang sudah di pake adiknya. Mengangguk mengerti Chanyeol membiarkan air menyentuh permukan rambutnya yang bershampo, Leeteuk sendiri lebih memilih bersabun dahulu lalu membilasnya bersamaan dengan Shampo.

Menyingkir dari depan _shower_ Chanyeol sekarang yang bersabun sambil memandang kakaknya yang sedang mandi dibawah _shower_, mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain Chanyeol menggosok giginya setelah itu dan berkumur dikeran sebelah _shower_ sebelum bergabung kemabali di bawah _shower _yang menyala deras.

"_Hyung, _aku akan ijin pada ibu agar tidak masuk less hari ini."Chanyeol memilik sifat yang keras kepala sejak awal maka dari itu ia wajari bahwa Chanyeol memang berniat tidak megikuti less.

"Sembarang mu saja, Chanyeol-_ah_."Leeteuk lebih baik mengalah kali ini, melangkah keluar dari _shower_ akan tetapi tertarik kembali kebalakang Leeteuk merasakan pelukan dari adiknya itu. Tangan yang lebih besar darinya melingkar dipinggangnya, bahu kanannya terasa berat akan dagu Chanyeol yang bertengger disana.

"Makasih _hyung_."Chanyeol berbisik di telingannya, mengangguk ia menarik dirinya keluar dari pelukan adiknya tetapi tidak berhasil. Jangan bilang adiknya itu kembali dalam mode manjanya.

"_Hyung_~~."

"Ada apa?"

Leeteuk bertanya, tangannya mengusap tangan adiknya yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Dalam keadaan ini Leeteuk tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam karena ia sudah terbiasa mandi dengan adiknya walau sekarang umurnya sudah berusia 22 dan adiknya 18 tahun.

"_Hyung_ harum."Leeteuk merasakan Chanyeo menjilat bahunya lalu menghisapnya, menarik nafas dalam Leeteuk segera melepasakan pelukkan adiknya dan berjalan mengambil handuk lalu dengan cepat ia memakainya, menggosok giginya, dan berkumur-kumur.

"Jangan berulah Chan."Leeteuk memperingatkan adiknya, mereka beradu pandang. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari _shower_ lalu memeluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa sayangku pada mu, _hyung_."lagi Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya ke pundak Leeteuk lalu menjilatnya dan menghisapnya sendiri tidak berani menggigit pundak hyungnya untuk membuat tanda kasi _sayangnya_. Mencengkram telapak tanganya kuat, Leeteuk sadar ini salah, tanda kasih sayang itu tidak berupa seperti ini, tindakan yang adiknya lakukan seperti sedang mencumbu kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi biar begitu ia hanya diam, ia membiarkan Chanyeol kembali menghisap bahunya dan lehernya.

Menghela nafas lega karena pelukan Chanyeol terlepas Leeteuk memakai kan handuk kepada adiknya, berjalan keluar kamar mandi Leeteuk segera memilih baju untuknya dan adiknya-Ia berbagi kamar bersama Chanyeol sejak ia kecil-. Menaruh baju Chanyeol diatas tempat tidur Leeteuk segera memakai bajunya yang berlengan panjang berwarna biru dengan celana jeans panjang. Menata rambut didepan kaca Leeteuk melirik sekilas adiknya yang telah rapi berpakain dengan duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Mari kita turun, dan menemani ibu dan Luna."ajak Leeteuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar yang di ikuti Chanyeol yang tak bersuara. Leeteuk hapal sekali akan semua tingkah adiknya maka dari itu ia tidak ambil pusing

"Lama sekali _oppa."_Luna menyuarakan suaranya, mata indah itu memandang serius kearah televise sedangkan tangan putihnya sibuk menyuapkan kripik kentang kedalam mulutnya, sang ibu tampak serius memperhatikan televisi.

"Ayah sudah dimana, ibu?"

"Ayah sebentar lagi datang mungkin 5 menit lagi."

"Cepat sekali, apa ayah memakai kekuatan super sampai-sampai sebentar lagi akan sampai rumah."canda Chanyeol setelah itu mendapat timpukan keras dari Luna dengan boneka_ Donald duck_-nya yang sedari tadi dipeluk.

"_Oppa _kira ini ada didunia fantasi apa."ucap Luna tangannya kembali mengambil kripik, Chanyeol sendiri juga ikut memakan kripik tersebut yang pastinya sudah membalas timpukann adiknya itu.

Tingtong

Bel rumah terdengar menandakan ayahnya telah datang, berjalan kearah pintu depan bersama, ia melihat Luna melirik sekilas kearah jendela sebelum menghambur keluar rumah menyambut sepupu ayahnya dengan bahasa korea.

"_Annyeong_, Park Luna _imnida_ anak kedua dari 3 saudara."Luna memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa disuruh sedangkan Leeteuk menatap satu persatu sepupunya.

"Leeteuk _imnida_ anak pertama, dan ini Park Chanyeol adik terakhir saya."Leeteuk membungkuk sopa kepada sepupunya. Disini ada empat orang baru dua yang hampir seumur dengan ibu dan ayahanya yang dua lainya seumuran seperti Luna dan Chanyeol.

"Anak mu sopan sekali, Seunghyun."

Wanita yang ia kenal sebagai bibi Kim berkata, ayahnya sendiri hanya tertawa maklum. Leeteuk tahu tawa ayahnya itu adalah tawa menegejek.

"Athena kenapa tidak mengajak masuk sepupu kita."suara ayahnya terdengar, ibunya mempersilahkan masuk dan langsung menggiring kemeja makan. Masuk paling akhir Leeteuk mengamati pemuda yang memiliki tinggi jauh dari pada Chanyeol. Pemuda berwajah kaku dengan mata hitam yang tajam, sejak dari tadi tidak melepaskan padangan matanya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengajak bicara pemuda yang lain bersurai hitam seperti rambutnya.

"_Oppa_ sepertinya orang itu tertarik dengan Chanyeol."Luna mendadak timbul disampinganya. Ini satu kebiasaan adiknya jika memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Sepertinya itu benar Luna, apa orang itu anak paman Kim?"

"Bukan, orang itu hanya teman anak paman Kim yang ingin ikut berlibur ke sini menghabiskan masa libur kuliahnya."Luna menjawab tangannya menyelipakan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Oh, semoga saja teman anak paman Kim itu tidak berdampak buruk nantinya."kata Leeteuk dan berjalan menuju ruang makan di ikuti Luna yang bersenandung lagu dari Xiah Junsu – _Uncommitted_, lagu yang Leeteuk sukai.

"Semoga saja."ucap Luna dan mendudukan diri dibangku kosong dekat Chanyeol, ia sendiri beresebelah dengan teman anak paman Kim. Mengambil masakan ibunya, Leeteuk memperhatikan percakapan orang tuanya yang sedang menayakan nama pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu bernama Chris Wu, dan anak paman Kim sendiri bernama Baekhyun. Leeteuk tidak pernah mengingat nama seluruh sepupunya jadi ia wajarkan mengirim signal keibunya agar bertanya. Menikmati jalannya makan siang Leeteuk tidak melapasakan perhatiannya dari Chris yang masih saja memandang adiknya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_'Aku harus benar-benar memperhatikan anak ini'_ ungkap Leeteuk dalam hati sebelum meneguk air putih hangat miliknya perlahan.

* * *

Tbc / The End


End file.
